kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тецуя Куроко/История
История Увидев в 5 лет трансляцию баскетбольного матча по телевизору, Куроко очень заинтересовался этой игрой и начал играть в баскетбол на ближайшей площадке. Там он подружился с мальчиком Шигехиро Огиварой, который и научил его играть. Когда их пути разошлись, они договорились когда-нибудь встретиться на игре, представляя каждый свою среднюю школуБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 4. В первый день в Средней Школе Тейко Куроко решил присоединиться к баскетбольной команде. Он был удивлен, когда увидел, как много желающих попасть в этот клуб. На тот момент помощник тренера Наото Санада объясняет ему, что клуб Тейко — очень сильный и популярный, выигрывает чемпионаты из года в год. Позже Санада объясняет новичкам и систему клуба: вначале надо показывать свои навыки и пройти тест, по результатам которого участников распределят по трём составам. Куроко стремится к первому составу, но из-за своих не выдающихся физических способностей попадает в третийБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 16. Стремясь попасть в первый состав, Куроко начинает усиленно тренироваться — даже в опустевшем зале после окончания тренировок. Из-за постоянных звуков удара мяча о пол, доносящихся вечером из спортзала, игроки в шутку начали говорить, что там завелось приведение. В один из вечеров с целью найти пустую площадку и посмотреть на «приведение», к нему присоединяется сильнейший игрок первого состава Аомине. Аомине не делал различий в уровнях игроков, поэтому они быстро подружились и начали вместе тренироваться. Своей любовью и страстью к игре Куроко завоевал доверие и уважение Аомине, который не раз говорил, что хочет побыстрее сыграть с ним в основном составе. Даже после упорных тренировок Куроко все ещё не в состоянии достичь хотя бы второго состава, и помощник тренера посоветовал ему уйти из клуба, не находя перспектив для игрока с самыми низкими показателями. Когда Куроко пошел сообщить Аомине о своих мыслях об уходе из баскетбольной команды, друг побудил его остаться, сказав, что он восхищается его любовью к баскетболу, стремлением к победе, а такой игрок не может просто так уйтиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 124, Стр. 10. Оставшегося в клубе Куроко однажды заметил игрок первого состава Сейджуро Акаши. Он сказал, что способности и возможности Куроко полностью отличаются от других игроков. Акаши дал советы и наставления Куроко, которые помогли ему развивать его талант. В конце концов тренер также дал ему шанс, и в одном матче Куроко был замечен. Именно тогда он впервые открыл и разработал свою «невидимость» и перенаправление мяча, который прекрасно реализовывал Аомине. Куроко стал «шестым призрачным игроком» состава команды, которую чуть позже назвали Поколением Чудес. На играх он носил форму Тейко с номером 15. На втором году обучения он стал личным инструктором для только вступившего КисеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 62.5, Стр. 4. Изначально Кисе не обрадовался, что такого слабого на его взгляд игрока поставили его инструктором. Однако после матча со вторым составом он увидел его настоящие способности и полностью поменял свое мнение о нем, подружился, проникшись к Тецуе уважением. Также в Тейко он познакомился с Сацуки Момои. Он щедро подарил ей редкое подарочное мороженое, а позже на игре она была настолько поражена стилем игры Куроко, что постепенно влюбилась в негоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 14. Кроме того, на втором году обучения он стал свидетелем стремительного роста силы Аомине. В то время, как рост остальных игроков Поколения чудес был выше среднего, рост Аомине прогрессировал с невероятной скоростью. В результате его друг начал смотреть на всех свысока, не находя на играх достойного соперника. Будучи очень близкими друзьями с ним, Куроко искренне пытался убедить Аомине не оставлять интерес к баскетболу, говорил, что в будущем он обязательно найдет достойного соперника. Но при растущем количеством сокрушительных выигрышей Аомине все больше изменялся и отдалялся. На одном из матчей он подошел к Куроко и сказал, что он считает Тецу неправым, и он никогда не найдет соперника лучше, чем он сам. Именно тогда он впервые проигнорировал его приветствие — удар кулаком, — которое являлось их своеобразным символом дружбыБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 41, Стр. 17. [[Файл:What_is_Victory.png|thumb|200px|''Что такое Победа?]] На третьем году обучения Куроко начинает замечать не предвещающие ничего хорошего изменения в Поколении Чудес, но он не может сделать ничего, кроме как смириться с ними. В конце концов, когда он временно не может играть, он упускает шанс сыграть против Шигехиро Огивары, его друга детства. Не желая, чтобы Тейко смотрели на его друга сверху вниз, он просит Акаши играть в полную силу, на что Акаши отвечает, что они просто покажут настоящую силу Тейко. Тем не менее, она оказывается слишком велика, и Куроко понимает, что Тейко безжалостно забавлялись с его другом, из-за чего тот потерял желание играть в баскетбол и даже стал ненавидеть его. Когда он пошёл увидеться с Огиварой в его школу, Мейко, Рейджи Мочида, капитан команды Меико, сказал ему, что Огивара перевёлся. Куроко услышал, что Огивара был напуган холодными глазами каждого игрока Поколения чудес. Кроме того, Огивара также осознал, что, даже несмотря на то, что у Куроко были такие же глаза, в них всё ещё было тепло. После этого Мочида отдаёт Куроко чёрные напульсники Огивары и убеждает его не бросать баскетбол. Вера Огивары в него поддерживает Куроко, и он решает продолжить играть. Его цель — заставить Поколение чудес признать его баскетбол, победив их по одному. Вот почему он вступает в Сейрин. Сюжет Представление Куроко появляется в первый день в Сейрин. Он идет сквозь толпу людей, все приглашают новичков присоединиться к их клубам, но Куроко не замечают, потому что он кажется невидимым. Он ищет баскетбольный клуб школы и заполняет анкету, но Рико не замечает его. Коганей видит бумагу позже, и Рико удивлена, что она не заметила, игрока, который был в такой команде, как Поколение чудесБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 11. Позже, на, тренировке, Рико использовала свою способность сканировать людей. Она не увидела Куроко и поинтересовалась, где он. Не увидев его, она решила начать тренировку без него. Но Куроко встал прямо пред ней и сказал, что он здесь. Рико и все остальные были шокированы, увидев Куроко, потому что они вообще его не заметили. Рико попросила его снять футболку, чтобы она могла "просканировать" его. Она пришла к выводу, что он слишком слаб, по сравнению с другими участниками команды. После первой ознакомительной встречи клуба перспективный новичок Сейрин Кагами идет в закусочную и садится за свободный, по его мнению, столик, но там уже сидит Куроко. Кагами с ужасом осознает невидимость этого парня. Именно с этого момента и началось их знакомствоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 21. После того, как Куроко и Кагами перекусили, они идут к пустой баскетбольной площадке. Кагами делится своим желанием сыграть с сильнейшими игроками Японии. Зная, что Куроко был частью знаменитого Поколения Чудес, Кагами предлагает сыграть с ним, чтобы он смог оценить его силуБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 25. Кагами легко выигрывает и злится, думая, что Куроко его обманывает, не играя во всю силу. Но Тецуя спокойно не отрицает того, что Кагами сильнее его. Разочарованный Кагами уходит, так и не поняв в чем же секрет игры Куроко, который утверждает, что он всего лишь «тень в игре». На первой тренировке они с другими первогодками играют товарищеский матч против второкурсников. Кагами поражает всех своей огневой мощью и талантами бомбардира. Но в этом матче раскрывается и талант самого Куроко: его эффект невидимости и распасовка. Вместе они побеждают второгодок. После тренировки вечером Куроко вновь встречает Кагами в кафе Маджи Бургер и говорит, что тот не сможет в одиночку побороть Поколение Чудес. После этого он предлагает свою помощь на пути восхождения на вершину японского баскетбола и в борьбе с гениальными игроками Поколения, становясь его "тенью".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 55 В предвкушении будущих игр на следующее утро Куроко подходит к тренеру Рико с просьбой включить его в состав команды Сейрин. Но девушка остужает его поспешность и говорит, что перед этим стоит испытать его решительность. Поэтому назначает встречу ему и другим новичкам на крыше школы в понедельник в 8:40, чтобы они доказали серьёзность своих намеренийБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 2, Стр. 10. В понедельник в указанное время на крыше Рико говорит Куроко и остальным собравшимся первогодкам, что они должны прокричать перед утренним построением свои имя, класс и цели вступления в баскетбольный клуб. Кагами делает это быстро и легко без сомнений, а когда очередь доходит до Куроко, тот просит у Рико прибегнуть к помощи громкоговорителя. Но он не успевает что-либо сказать, так как его прерывает появившийся учитель, который прогоняет всех с крышиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 2, Стр. 17. После занятий Кагами встречает Куроко в закусочной Маджи Бургер и спрашивает о его неозвученной причине вступления в команду. Бывший игрок Тейко кратко рассказывает ему об изменениях, которые произошли в самих игроках Поколения Чудес. Он утверждает, что команда Сейрин привлекла его своим командным духом и искренней любовью к игре в баскетбол. На следующее утро Куроко пишет свою цель на песке перед школой: ''"Я сделаю тебя сильнейшим в Японии", которую по достоинству оценивает Кагами. Так, Куроко официально входит в состав баскетбольной команды СейринБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 2, Стр. 22. Кайджо против Сейрин На одной из следующих тренировок Рико объявляет о тренировочном матче против Кайджо и говорит, что у них есть один из Поколения Чудес, Рёта Кисе. Когда Кисе появляется, они с Куроко приветствуют друг друга и говорят, что не виделись некоторое время. Кисе говорит, что пришел в Сейрин, так как вспомнил, что к этой школе присоединился Куроко. Кисе утверждает, что он и Куроко ладили в средней школе, но Куроко это отрицает. Когда другие игроки поражаются истории Кисе, как одного из ПЧ, Кисе называет себя и Куроко слабыми игроками, над которыми издевались, но Куроко отрицает и это. Кисе принимает вызов Кагами, и, когда Кисе показывает копию виденного ранее движения Кагами, Куроко объясняет его способности. Он недоумевает, увидев, что Кисе вырос настолько, что можно сказать, что это совершенно другой человекБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 3, Стр. 18. Совершенно неожиданно Кисе просит Куроко присоединиться к его команде, но Куроко наотрез отказывается. Он говорит, что уже поклялся победить Поколение Чудес, но Кисе не воспринимает его всерьез. Куроко указывает на тот факт, что он очень серьезен. ]] В день матча Кайджо, кажется, недооценивают Старшую школу Сейрин, так как предлагают использовать только половину площадки. Другая половина площадки предоставлена остальным баскетболистам, которые не будут играть, а продолжат тренироваться, поскольку тренер Кайджо, Гента Такеучи, предполагает, что они ничему не научатся из игры. Каждый из Сейрин разозлен, хотя Куроко скрывает это. Тренер Такеучи также не позволяет Кисе играть, так как считает несправедливым играть против Сейрин их полным составом. Кисе просит Сейрин переубедить тренера, чтобы ему позволили играть, и добавляет, что если они не могут сделать так, чтобы ему разрешили играть, они, конечно, не смогут победить и Поколение Чудес. На это Куроко отвечает, что Кисе следует разогреться, потому что он недолго пробудет вне игры. В начале игры Кагами ломает кольцо после паса Куроко, и Куроко просит тренера Такеучи играть на полной площадкеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 4, Стр. 18. Межшкольные Возвращение Киёши Куроко впервые встречает Киёши во время тренировки в зале. Он делает бросок, промахивается, и Киёши поднимает его мяч. Киёши говорит Куроко, что видел, что все, что он может делать — это передавать, но ему нравится такой стиль игры, и ему просто не хватает опыта. Куроко спрашивает, кто он, Киёши называет свое имя и предлагает ему сладости, от которых Куроко отказывается. Он также представляет себя, как основателя баскетбольного клуба Старшей школы СейринБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 53, Стр. 19. Он произносит свое имя по отдельным иероглифам, но Куроко реагирует тупо и незаинтересованно. Когда Куроко спрашивает, что он делает здесь, Киёши объясняет, что он будет выписан из больницы через неделю и сейчас пришел взглянуть. Затем он замечает беспокойство Куроко и говорит, что ожидает многого от него, и он интересен. Он объясняет, почему в баскетболе есть разные позиции, и говорит, что шестой игрок — это специалист. Он продолжает, что никогда не видел такой крайности, как специализация Куроко, но единственное, что Куроко имеет в активе — это запугивание. Он просит мяч у Куроко и принимает пас, говоря, что единственный, кто решает, где его пределы, — это сам КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 54, Стр. 7. Он заключает, что Куроко следует иметь больше веры в свои способности, и после этого уходит. Летний тренировочный лагерь бегут по пляжу в качестве тренировок]] Отец Рико, Кагетора, привозит команду Сейрин на пляж вместе со всем оборудованием, необходимым для тренировок. Как только команда приезжает, то сразу начинает тренироваться на песке. Такая тренировка поможет им улучшить навыки каждого игрока. Так как каждый из них становится сильнее индивидуально, они в конечном итоге объединят свои силы для командной игры, что делает их сильнее. Когда команда делится на две отдельные команды, Куроко пытается передать пас отскоком от песка, но терпит неудачу. Позже, когда они переходят в тренажерный зал, они понимают, насколько легче им двигаться — это является результатом тренировки на песке. Проходит ночь, и Сейрин делают упражнения на растяжку в комнатах. Куроко помогает Кагами, но когда Кагами замечает, что Куроко дремлет, он спрашивает, что у него на уме, не новый ли стиль. Куроко обеспокоен, что у него еще нет никаких идейБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 59, Стр. 15. На следующий день, когда Кагами чистит зубы, Куроко пугает его неожиданным появлением и тоже чистит зубы. Когда Кагами замечает прическу Куроко, по коридору мимо Куроко и Кагами проходят Мидорима и Такао. Они оба поворачиваются и видят стоящих Куроко и Кагами. Кагами кричит на Мидориму, что они здесь делают, а Куроко вежливо здоровается. Такао говорит, что это традиция Шутоку — приезжать каждый год в лагерь тренироваться. Четверку прерывает появившаяся в коридоре Рико, на которой заметны капли крови, а в руках - кухонный ножБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 5. После этого между Шутоку и Сейрин проходит тренировочный матч, на котором Куроко выходит на опеку Мидоримы. После перехвата мяча у Такао Куроко обманкой обходит Мидориму и забивает. Тем не менее, Мидорима указывает Куроко на его отвратительную детскую игру, когда тот отвечает, что просто стремится стать сильнее. Но Шинтаро советует ему постараться улучшить свои индивидуальные навыки, а не парную работу. Уже вечером Куроко с Такао наблюдают за мини-матчем между Кагами и Мидоримой, последний при уходе еще раз советует не разочаровать его на предстоящем Зимнем КубкеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 14. На следующий день во время совместной пробежки с Кагами Куроко спрашивает у того, какие советы он получил от Мидоримы. Затем он добавляет, что у него есть определенные идеи по поводу своих новых пасов и приемов. После чего отмечает, что они обязательно победят Поколение Чудес, ведь он будет его поддержкой «внизу»Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 22. Перед Зимним Кубком Куроко слегка опаздывает на тренировку Сейрин и объясняет это тем, что он принес собаку в коробке. Он говорит всем, что нашел собаку в парке Старшей школы Сейрин и не смог оставить ее там, так что взял ее на тренировку. Между тем, собака ползет на голову Куроко и виляет хвостом. Изуки пристально смотрит на собаку и спрашивает, не кажется ли им, что собака напоминает кого-то, и позже они понимают, что собака очень похожа на Куроко, так что Коганеи решает назвать его Тецуя №2Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 74, Стр. 7. Тецуей №2]] Когда Кагами признается, что боится собак, Куроко гоняется за ним с Тецуей №2. Позже клуб голосует за то, чтобы держать собаку, и только Кагами против. Куроко с грустью спрашивает Кагами, хочет ли он отказаться от собачки, второй раз. Рико говорит Куроко, что держать собаку трудно, но Куроко предлагает, что они будут держать её, если ему удастся заставить Кагами полюбить Тецую №2Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 74, Стр. 11. Рико соглашается, и Куроко берет Тецую №2 на пробежку Сейрин. По возвращении в зал Сейрин начинает тренировку, а когда Куроко делает успешный невидимый проход, Тецуя №2 лает и кажется счастливым. Куроко дальше играет с Тецуей №2, что раздражает Кагами. В конце концов, Тецуя №2 делает дела в кроссовки Кагами, и разъяренный Кагами моет их на улице. Куроко подходит к нему и спрашивает, почему он просто не может принять Тецую №2. Он пытается убедить Кагами, что №2 — хороший пес и что он может просто попробовать погладить его. Они побеспокоены Кавахарой, который зовет Куроко. Куроко оставляет №2 с Кагами, и они мирятсяБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 74, Стр. 17. Отборочный Этап Зимний тренировочный лагерь В последний день в Зимнем Лагере, Куроко подслушивает разговор между Киёши и Хьюгой. Киёши говорит Хьюге, что Зимний Кубок будет для него последним и что они должны стать первыми уже в этому году. Куроко решает пренебречь своими возможностями в будущем, чтобы выиграть в этом году Зимний КубокБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 10. Тренировочным лагерем руководит отец Рико, Кагетора, который раньше был игроком национального уровня. Он пытается тренировать и повышать индивидуальные навыки каждого игрока, но говорит Рико, что отказался от Куроко, так как никогда в своей жизни не встречал такого узкого специалиста, но уже дал ему несколько советовБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 122, Стр. 6. Позже становится известно, что советом для Куроко было развивать забрасывание, после того, как у него появится пространство после прохода с его Невидимой Обводкой. Зимний Кубок Kуроко присоединяется к Сейрин в церемонии открытия Зимнего Кубка. Когда церемония заканчивается, Куроко получает текстовое сообщение на свой телефон. Он говорит Рико, что ему нужно уйти, его вызвали. Он говорит команде, что собирается увидеться с его бывшим капитаном, также бывшим капитаном Поколения Чудес, АкашиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 113, Стр. 5. Рико посылает Коки Фурихату вместе с ним. ]] Куроко встречается со своими бывшими сокомандниками, и пока Аомине высмеивает его из-за присутствия компаньона, Куроко со всеми здоровается. Они небрежно разговаривают друг с другом, но Фурихата чувствует напряжение в воздухе и вспоминает, что несмотря на то, они бывшие товарищи по команде, Куроко и Поколение Чудес сейчас соперники на площадке. Акаши прибывает чуть позже и здоровается со всеми. Он требует, чтобы Фурихата оставил их, так как хочет поговорить со своими товарищами. Наконец, приходит Кагами, и, как Фурихата, Куроко удивлен и рад его видеть. Акаши атакует Кагами ножницами Мидоримы, и Куроко выглядит шокированным, как и все остальные. Акаши уходит и говорит, что, кажется, они не забыли свои клятвы, которые они дали в прошлом годуБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 1. Он уходит, сказав, что следующий раз, когда они встретятся, будет в сражении. Первый раунд Первый матч Сейрин на Зимнем Кубке вот-вот начнется, и Куроко натыкается на Кагами у раздевалки. Куроко выглядит обеспокоенным, но Кагами непринужденно говорит, чтобы он думал не об Акаши, но об Аомине. Когда матч начинается, Куроко подходит к Аомине. Вспоминая свой прошлый опыт с Аомине, их последний матч, их дружбу и его обещание Момои, он заявляет Аомине, что они безусловно выиграют в этот разБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 15. Аомине обязуется уладить это. Обе команды выстраиваются, и матч начинается. thumb|left|200px|[[Дайки Аомине|Аомине не в силах остановить «взрывной пас 2» от Куроко]] Сейрин выигрывает мяч по высоте, но он украден защитой Тоо. Рё Сакураи дает пас Аомине, который делает алле-оп и зарабатывает первые очки. Следуя плану Рико, который они обсудили перед матчем, Сейрин быстро передает Куроко, который использует Взрывной пас 2, собираясь отдать пас КиёшиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 115, Стр. 17. Перед Аомине Куроко даже не активирует свое Неверное направление, показывая уверенность в силе его нового паса. Он крепко стоит на ногах, поворачивает руки и закручивает мяч, ударив его своей ладонью. Мяч витками летит мимо Аомине, ударяется о его руку, сбивая, и в конечном итоге достается Киёши, который принимает пас с трудом. Киёши, после столкновения с Коске Вакамацу, отдает пас Кагами, и тот забивает данк. В аудитории Поколение Чудес удивлено, увидев новый пас Куроко. Аомине подходит к нему и говорит, что он стал немного интереснее. Куроко отвечает, что если Аомине думал, что они остались прежними, то будет разочарованБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 116, Стр. 12. Игра продолжается, и Имаёши отдает высокий пас Сусе. Куроко ничего не может сделать с ним из-за того, что он ниже ростом. Киёши отдает пас Куроко, который использует невидимый проход, чтобы обойти Сусу и отдает пас Хьюге, который забивает трехочковый и сравнивает счет к концу первой четверти. Во время перерыва Куроко просит начать вторую четверть с невидимого прохода. Матч продолжается, Куроко получает мяч и выходит один-на-один с Аомине. Он использует невидимый проход и, как кажется, обходит его, но Аомине не дает ему пройти, отбирает мяч и забивает данк. Он подходит к Куроко и говорит, что тень не может победить свет. Рико просит тайм-аут, но в этот момент Куроко снова получает мяч. Он собирается использовать новый Взрывной пас-2. Изуки замечает это и говорит, что Киёши и Хьюга еще не заняли нужные позиции. Но Куроко все равно пасует, и мяч летит прямо на Аомине, который и останавливает его. Он просит Куроко, чтобы тот не разочаровывал его так сильно, и забрасывает мяч в корзину. Позже мяч выходит за линию, и во время тайм-аута Рико заменяет Куроко. От осознания своей ошибки и слов Аомине Куроко плачет, но Кагами успокаивает его и обещает позаботиться об Аомине, пока Куроко нет на площадке. В перерыве между первой и второй половинами матча Куроко выходит на улицу, где его находит Кагами, который предупреждает, что так Куроко может простудиться, и дает ему куртку. Куроко говорит Кагами, что хочет еще раз увидеть, как Аомине играет с улыбкой на лице. Кагами отвечает, что неизвестно, изменится ли что-нибудь, если они выиграют, но если проиграют, ничего точно не изменится. В третьей четверти Куроко снова выходит на площадку. Аомине завладевает мячом и, играя сразу в полную силу, обходит Кагами. Он направляется к кольцу, где его собирается перехватить Киёши, но чувствует, что не успевает, когда Аомине вдруг натыкается на Куроко и фолит. Куроко говорит ему, что если он знает, что будет делать Куроко, то и Куроко знает, что будет делать Аомине. Сейрин начинают играть в пас, быстро передавая мяч друг другу. Хьюга получает пас от Куроко и забивает трехочковый, после этого он сердится на Куроко за то, что пас был слишком сильным. Во время перерыва Момои объясняет команде принцип действия перенаправления. Имаёши анализирует игру Куроко и, меняя позиции, начинает опекать его. После подсказок Момои всех игроков Сейрин начинают плотнее закрывать. Видя это, Куроко рвется на помощь команде, но Имаёши блокирует его. Тоо увеличивает отрыв в счете, и вместо Имаёши Куроко теперь закрывает Суса, из чего зрители делают вывод, что игроки Тоо видят его, и перенаправление больше не работает. Имаёши говорит, что Сейрин нечего стыдиться, они сделали все, что могли, и теперь команды встретятся на Зимнем Кубке через год, когда Сейрин еще потренируются. Но Куроко вспоминает, как однажды проходил мимо спортзала, где тренировались Киёши и Хьюга, и Киёши рассказывал Хьюге, как на последнем осмотре врач сказал ему, что этот турнир — последний для него в команде. Он говорит, что сам выбрал игру вместо операции и ничуть об этом не сожалеет. Куроко, вспомнив об этом, отвечает, что год они ждать не могут. Его поддерживает команда. Они начинают играть, и вместо Куроко невидимый проход использует Изуки, который буквально исчезает и обходит Имаёши. Рико говорит, что когда отвлечение перестает работать, становится возможным использовать другой примем Куроко — тотальное отвлечение. После этого Куроко снова использует новый прием, и перед носом у Сакурая исчезает Хьюга. После этого Кагами выходит один-на-один с Аомине и тоже исчезает. Киёши, Кагами и Куроко втроем выходят против Аомине. Он обходит Кагами, затем обманным прыжком обходит Киёши, но в этот момент сзади его снова накрывает Кагами. Аомине бросает мяч, но промахивается из-за того, что Куроко отвлек его внимание от кольца. Аомине входит в Зону, и разрыв увеличивается. Тотальное отвлечение перестает работать. Мяч летит за линию, но Куроко успевает перехватить его, падая и ударяясь об ограждение. За несколько секунд до конца Хьюга собирается забрасывать, но Сакурай не уступает ему, тогда Куроко хочет использовать тотальное отвлечение, но оно не срабатывает, и Хьюге приходится отдать мяч Кагами. Тот входит в противостояние с Аомине у кольца, но в последний момент передает мяч Киёши. Ему наперерез бросается Вакамацу, но Киёши обманывает его и прыгает позже. Вакамацу все равно блокирует мяч, однако Киёши удается бросить. Судья засчитывает бросок, указывает на фол Вакамацу и назначает штрафной бросок. Киёши собирается бросать штрафной так, чтобы не попасть в кольцо. Битва за подбор разворачивается между Кагами и Аомине, который выбивает мяч на середину площадки, где никого нет. Первым туда успевает Куроко. Он отдает пас Кагами, и тот забивает. Игра заканчивается со счетом 101—100 в пользу Сейрин. После матча Куроко еле стоит на ногах, и Кагами отводит его на построение. Второй раунд научить его бросать]] До второго раунда Зимнего Кубка показывают Куроко, когда он просит Аомине научить его забивать. Это то, на что указал ему отец Рико — его неспособность забросить. Когда Куроко и Аомине находят площадку, Куроко демонстрирует ему Исчезновение, и после этого Аомине говорит Куроко, что он испытал больше эмоций, чем за долгое время. Затем он соглашается учить КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 142, Стр. 10. Во втором матче Сейрин их противником становится Старшая Школа Южная Накамия. Рико говорит, что их стиль игры отличается от стиля Сейрин, который более медленный. В стартовый состав Сейрин входят Хьюга, Изуки, Киёши, Митобэ и Цучида, оставив их дуэт первогодок отдыхать. Куроко наблюдает со скамейки, как его команда отчаянно пытается найти свой ритм, но справляется с этим с помощью Хьюга и Рико и выигрывает матч с разницей в четыре очкаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 143, Стр. 16. Третий раунд Противник Сейрин в третьем раунде — Старшая Школа Северная Когомо. Куроко и Кагами были на скамейке первые три четверти, но команда имела преимущество во всех трех четвертях, позволив Северной Когомо добиться лидерства лишь в конце третьей четверти. В последней четверти, однако, Куроко и Кагами были выпущены на площадку, что позволило преломить ситуацию и привело к победе Сейрин над Северной Когомо с финальным счетом 87-82Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 144, Стр. 6. Четверть-финал Перед четвертой игрой Сейрин Рико говорит по телефону. Она рассказывает остальным членам команды о фаворитах, Кайджо, Шутоку и Ракузан, также выигравшим в третьих матчах, и что противник Сейрин — Старшая школа Йосен. Команда собирается в доме Кагами, где они будут смотреть матчи Йосен. Они поражены тем, что видят. Йосен полностью подавляет своих противников, с их непроницаемой защитой. Команда-противник Йосен не смогла забить ни одного мяча, общий счет этой игры 0–81Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 144, Стр. 17. Позже ночью Куроко практикуется с Аомине. Аомине говорит, что с его 70% точностью Куроко даже может что-то сделать в матче. Врывается Момои, чтобы обнять Куроко, но Аомине немедленно говорит ей уйти, если она собирается только раздражать. Куроко благодарит Аомине, но тот говорит, что единственная причина, по которой он помог, это то, что слабость Куроко действует ему на нервы. Он добавляет, что Мурасакибара силен, и даже у него есть проблемы с ним. После этого он прощается с Куроко, сказав, что в следующий раз они встретятся врагами, и они с Сацуки уходятБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 145, Стр. 4. В четверть-финале Сейрин играют против Йосен. Во время вброса мяча Мурасакибара легко обыгрывает Киёши, но судья останавливает матч, говоря, что он нарушил правила, забрав мяч еще до того, как он начал опускаться. Сейрин начинают быструю игру в пас, но им не удается забросить. Фукуи забрасывает мяч, но промахивается. Кагами и Киёши идут на подбор, но игроки Йосен легко обыгрывают их и открывают счет. Куроко использует Взрывной пас, чтобы отдать пас Изуки, который ведет мяч к кольцу противника, но сталкивается с Мурасакибарой и останавливается. Во время перерыва Киёши говорит, что нужно играть под кольцом. Во второй четверти Изуки передает ему пас, и у кольца Киёши сталкивается с Мурасакибарой, который его блокирует. Киёши использует свое право на отсрочку и передаёт пас Кагами, но Мурасакибара блокирует и его. Тогда Кагами отдаёт пас Куроко. Ацуши уверен, что Куроко не забьёт, но замечает его необычную стойку. Он собирается блокировать его, но Куроко всё равно забрасывает мяч в корзину, используя призрачный бросок, и приносит команде первые очки. Мурасакибара говорит, что удивлен тем, что первым на этом турнире ему забил именно Куроко. Куроко использует невидимый проход против Фукуи. Лю и Мурасакибара блокируют его, но Куроко отдает пас Хьюге, который забивает. Кагами блокирует Окамуру и не дает ему забить, на подборе Киёши обыгрывает Лю и отдает пас Хьюге, который отдает пас Куроко, и тот забивает, несмотря на блок Мурасакибары. В перерыве Рико говорит, что Сейрин должны набирать очки и без помощи Куроко, и полагается на Киёши. В третьей четверти Куроко остается на скамейке. Во время тайм-аута Кагами отдает Куроко свое кольцо и просит его выбросить. После тайм-аута Киёши опекают сразу три игрока Йосен и забирают у него мяч. В следующий раз, когда Киёши получает мяч, его снова блокируют трое, и ему приходится отдать пас Изуки. Изуки не видит иного выхода, кроме как бросить трехочковый, однако он промахивается. На подборе Мурасакибара собирается забрать мяч, когда Киёши опережает его. Сейрин радуются успеху, но Киёши вдруг падает прямо на руки Куроко. После того, как Киёши выкладывается на полную и больше не может стоять на ногах, Рико заменяет его на Куроко. Когда они оказываются рядом, Киёши просит прощения и просит Куроко обыграть их. Химуро рассказывает Мурасакибаре, как блокировать невидимый бросок Куроко, и он собирается остановить его, но оказывается, что Куроко собирается не забивать, а отдать пас Кагами. После того, как он забивает, Куроко собирается блокировать Мурасакибару, но тот его легко смещает, почти не замечая. Когда он получает мяч и поворачивается, то обнаруживает, что Куроко исчез, но когда он собирается забить, то неожиданно сбивает Куроко с ног. Дальше в течение игры Куроко использует невидимый проход, призрачный бросок и свои пасы. Третья четверть заканчивается со счетом 47–43 в пользу Йосен. За 4 секунды до конца матча, когда перевес в счете составляет 1 очко в пользу Сейрин, Ацуши забирает мяч и идет в атаку, но понимает, что не может прыгнуть для броска. В этот момент Куроко выбивает у него мяч. Сейрин побеждает со счетом 73–72. После игры Куроко возвращает Кагами его кольцо, сказав, что не смог его выкинуть, потому что подумал, что Кагами просит его не выкинуть, а сохранить. Полуфинал После матча Куроко возвращает Кагами его кольцо и спрашивает, почему он и Химуро не могут быть братьями и соперниками. Кагами затем уходит искать Химуро, который был с Алекс. Когда Кагами приходит, то видит, что они атакованы Хайзаки. После того как конфронтация была заглажена Кисе, Кагами возвращается и спрашивает Куроко о Хайзаки. Затем Сейрин смотрит матч Старшая Школа Кайджо vs Академия Фукуда Сого. Во время матча, когда Кисе был подавлен Хаизаки, Куроко выкрикивает из толпы, что верит в КисеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 16. Кисе пробуждает свое Совершенное Копирование и обыгрывает Хайзаки. Это решает исход: следующим противником Сейрин в полуфинале становится Кайджо. В день полуфинала Куроко и Кагами отправляются по магазинам, так как выяснилось, что у обоих нет подходящих для игры кроссовок. В одном магазине им встречается игрок Ракузана. Они быстро находят подходящую обувь для Куроко, но размера Кагами нет ни в одном магазине. Тогда Куроко звонит Момои и просит помощи. На встречу с ними Момои приходит вместе с Аомине, который приносит свои кроссовки для Кагами и предлагает сыграть за них один-на-один. Пока Кагами и Аомине играют, Куроко и Момои обсуждают, как Аомине ударил Хайзаки. Перед игрой во время разминки Касамацу отправляет Кисе на половину площадки Сейрин для «приветствия», и Кисе забивает данк в кольцо Сейрин. В ответ на это Хьюга отправляет к Кайджо Куроко и Кагами, которые забивают алле-оп в их корзину. Перед началом игры Куроко говорит Кисе, что ненавидел его «в хорошем смысле» и считает его своим соперником еще со времен Средней Школы. Начинается игра. Куроко с мячом использует исчезающий дриблинг, чтобы обойти Хаякаву, останавливается перед Мориямой и, используя призрачный бросок, забрасывает мяч в корзину, открывая счет. Позже Куроко снова получает мяч и собирается применить исчезающий бросок, будучи уверен, что даже использовав технику Мурасакибары, Кисе не сможет его остановить, однако Кисе все же останавливает мяч. Куроко говорит, что сдается, и это его полное поражение. Он говорит, что Кисе настолько сильный противник, что ему остается только смеяться. После того, как Кисе перестает играть в режиме «идеальной копии», сказав, что выполнил свою задачу, игра Сейрин становится менее уверенной, и Рико решает выпустить на поле Фурихату, чтобы сменить темп игры. Коки, выходя на площадку, так волнуется, что даже не замечает Куроко, который пытается его подбодрить. Куроко просит Касамацу подождать, пока Фурихата не привыкнет к обстановке, а Фурихате рассказывает, что на своем первом матче он споткнулся и разбил нос. Сейрин начинает атаку, Кагами посылает пас на половину противника, Хьюга понимает, что может не успеть за мячом, особенно когда за ним идут также Морияма и Хаякава, однако мяч перехватывает Куроко, который отдает пас Фурихате. В перерыве между четвертями Рико решает построить игру вокруг Киёши. Когда игра начинается, Киёши противостоит Кобори. К нему направляется Куроко, и Киёши делает вид, что собирается разыгрывать уже использованную схему под кольцом, однако вместо того, чтобы отдать пас Куроко, он забивает сам. После замены Кисе Сейрин играет в быстрый пас, в конце мяч оказывается у Куроко. Его блокирует Кобори, но Куроко использует призрачный бросок и забивает. В этот момент Касамацу говорит, что разгадал секрет броска Куроко. В следующий раз, когда Куроко собирается бросать, Касамацу выходит против него и блокирует бросок. Рико заменяет Куроко на Митобе. В середине четвертой четверти Кисе теряет терпение и собирается выйти на площадку. Он подходит к судьям и сталкивается с Куроко, который тоже собирается играть. В игре Кисе обходит сначала Кагами, а затем Киёши и забивает, Куроко и Кагами начинают контратаку, но Кисе ее останавливает. После этого Кисе копирует Взрывной пас Куроко, отдав пас Кобори, который забивает. После тайм-аута Куроко выходит против Кисе. Кисе видит, что за ним стоит Кагами, и вспоминает, как они обошли его в товарищеском матче, но считает, что в этот раз у них ничего не выйдет, однако на этот раз к Куроко и Кагами присоединяется Изуки, который хочет выбить мяч у Кисе своим «орлиным копьем», однако Кисе отдает пас Касамацу, скопировав возможности Куроко. Зрители на трибунах начинают поддерживать Кайджо, и игрокам Сейрин становится сложнее играть. Киёши получает мяч и передает его Куроко. Позже Изуки отдает пас Киёши, но тот не может поймать мяч. В конце концов Кагами пытается блокировать Кисе, фолит и зарабатывает два штрафных. Он заявляет Кисе, чтобы тот и не мечтал о победе, и говорит, что это «наша драма». Игроки Сейрин смеются над его словами, и обстановка разряжается. Куроко говорит, что избитая фраза Кагами навела его на мысль о том, как обойти «идеальное копирование» Кисе. Он говорит, что можно предсказать, кого именно Кисе скопирует. Оставшееся время Сейрин играет против Кисе, пока Куроко наблюдает за ним. За 30 секунд до конца Киёши, Хьюга и Изуки начинают атаку беги-бросай. Киёши сталкивается с Кобори и делает вид, что собирается забить, но отдает пас Хьюге, который собирается забить трехочковый, но понимает, что не сможет. Тогда он использует дриблинг, но сталкивается с Кисе и понимает, что сейчас потеряет мяч, однако в этот момент мяч выбивает Куроко. Куроко блокирует Кисе, однако он обходит его, использовав скорость Аомине, затем обходит Кагами, дважды применив «Глаз Императора» Акаши, и собирается использовать «Молот Тора» Мурасакибары, когда Изуки выбивает у него мяч благодаря предсказанию Куроко. Мяч забирает Киёши, однако Кисе забирает у него мяч и отдает пас Касамацу, который забивает трехочковый. За три секунд до конца игры счет составляет 80–79 в пользу Кайджо. Игроки других команд на трибуне думают, что Кайджо выиграли, однако Сейрин не сдаются. Киёши отдает пас Кагами, который бежит к кольцу противника, однако его быстро настигает Кисе. Тогда Кагами решает рискнуть и забить данк-метеор, но вовремя понимает, что не сможет. Куроко просит дать ему пас, но мяч уже вылетает из рук Кагами. Тогда он отправляет мяч в щит баскетбольной корзины, от которого мяч отскакивает в руки Куроко, и он забивает вместе с сиреной. Бросок засчитывают, и Сейрин побеждает со счетом 81–80. Финал thumb|200px|[[Джумпей Хьюга|Хьюга шутливо наказывает Куроко]] Куроко рассказывает своим новым товарищам по команде о своем прошлом. Его страсть к баскетболу началась с того времени, которое он провел с Поколением Чудес в Teйко. Слушая историю Куроко, все знали, что их следующий соперник, Ракузан, будет нелегко победить. С Акаши и тремя из пяти Некоронованных королей у Ракузан почти невозможно выиграть. Однако Сейрин набирается смелости, и каждый сам решает, что показывать Сейрин истинную прочность достаточно, чтобы выиграть матч. После того, как все уходят из квартиры Кагами, где они слушали рассказ Куроко, Хьюга рассказывает Киёши, что это необычно для Куроко — говорить столько, ведь он всегда молчит. До сих пор он не был в полной мере частью команды Сейрин, но теперь, когда он открылся им, он стал частью. В день финала перед матчем Куроко в тренажёрном зале Сейрин готовится к финальному матчу, который определит победителя Зимнего Кубка. Он помнит все, что происходило до тех пор, как он присоединился к Сейрин. Затем он рассказывает сам, что он даст волю всем тем чувствам к АкашиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 229, Стр. 19. Он затем уходит, оставив Тецую 2, которого должна забрать Алекс. В конце разминки Куроко неожиданно подходит к Акаши, говоря о своей готовности дать ответ "Что значит Победа?". Акаши также отвечает, что уже готов встретиться лицом к лицу с баскетболом Куроко. Но последний говорит, что он хочет показать ему не свой баскетбол – а баскетбол команды Сейрин! Акаши с готовностью принимает вызовБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 230, Стр. 25. Перед самым выходом площадку Рико от лица всех игроков Сейрин дарит Куроко еще один напульсник. Куроко польщен и с радостью одевает его на другую руку. Комментаторы объявляют каждого из игроков, и Куроко узнают уже многие зрители. Он выходит в стартовой пятёрке, что говорит о его значимости для Сейрин. Стартовое выбрасывание финального матча выиграет Кагами, отдавая пас к Изуки, который перенаправляет его к Куроко. Тецуя использует свой мощный Взрывной Пас 2 для начала атаки ХьюгиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 232, Стр. 10. Начало матча выходит очень интенсивным, особенно после того как партнер Куроко - Кагами - входит в потоковое состояние. Куроко и остальные поражены силой Кагами, который отлично проявляет себя как в атаке, так и в защите. Это очевидно плохо сказывается на выносливости форварда Сейрин, что замечает и тренер Рико. Поэтому она решает заменить Куроко на Митобе, который во многом возьмёт на себя защиту, а Кагами сможет атаковать в полной мере. Но это решение очень огорчает Куроко, который преисполнен боевым духомБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 233, Стр. 11. Шинджи Коганеи призывает Тецую не отчаиваться, так как он сможет проявить себя в будущем, а сейчас ему лучше приберечь свои силы. Куроко соглашается и принимается внимательно наблюдать за площадкой. Противостояние Кагами и Акаши приводит к счёту 15 - 9 в пользу Ракузан. Именно в этот момент Рико решает вывести Куроко вновь в игру. Зрители тепло присоветуют его, а Коки Фурихата понимает, что не только трибуны замечают его, но и каждый из Ракузан. Это и может отрицательно сказаться на его "невидимости". В это время Хаяма выходит на опеку Кагами, а Куроко передает "взрывной" пас Хьюге, который готовится сделать трехочковый бросокБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 236, Стр. 8. Тем не менее в траекторию вмешивается Рео Мибучи, слегка изменяя траекторию мяча задев его лишь кончиками пальцев. После этого игроки Сейрин незаметно попадают в трудную ситуацию при контратаках, так как передачи Куроко каким-то образом не проходят. Тем временем Фурихаита также замечает непростую ситуацию с Куроко на площадке и решает поделиться своими наблюдениями с тренером Рико, однако, уже слишком поздно. Игроки Ракузана снова перехватывают передачу Куроко и забивают еще один мячБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 236, Стр. 15. Озадаченный Хьюга спрашивает у Мибучи, как они смогли перехватить пасы Куроко, на что тот небрежно отвечает, что это вполне естественно, когда они видят пас, то они его перехватывают. В это самое время к растерянному Куроко подходит Акаши. Он объясняет, что причиной, по которой в Тейко Куроко развивал лишь свое перенаправление, является простое поддержание его "невидимости" на площадке. А с тех пор как Куроко стал использовать свои новые приемы, такие как "невидимый бросок" или "фантомный бросок", то он стал более, чем заметным игроком в матчах. Поэтому в обмен на столько "скромное сияние" он окончательно лишился своего главного козыря - "невидимости", превратившись в простого игрока с способностями среднего уровня. После этого Акаши отходит от Куроко, полностью показывая своё разочарование в нёмБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 237, Стр. 4. Акаши полностью подавил настрой Куроко, а его способности полностью оказались нейтрализованы, даже "невидимый проход". В последующем игрок Ракузана блокирует и его "фантомный бросок", подтверждая худшие опасения игроков Сейрин: Куроко полностью виден, а все его атаки и проходы противники считывают. Общими усилиями Сейрин смогли достойно выстоять, закончив первую четверть с ничейным счётом 21 - 21Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 237, Стр. 13. thumb|200px|[[Старшая Школа Сейрин|Сейрин – победители Зимнего Кубка]] Сейрин поднялись, и они объявлены в этом году чемпионами Зимнего Кубка. Между тем, в Ракузане игроки в шоке от своего поражения, как и Акаши, который, наконец, понимает, что такое поражение. Акаши описывает это, как огромную боль в груди, когда он приближается к Куроко и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Слезы видны на лице, когда он поздравляет Сейрин и Куроко с их победойБаскетбол Куроко. Глава 275. Стр. 7. Куроко и Акаши пожимают друг другу руки и соглашаются играть друг с другом снова в будущем. Церемония начинается, и Сейрин забирают свои трофеи, наряду с Зимним Кубком. Сейрин оставляет оппонентов в зале, готовиться к будущим сражениям с СейринБаскетбол Куроко. Глава 275. Стр. 10. thumb|left|200px|Фото [[Поколение Чудес|Поколения Чудес от Момои Куроко]] Несколько недель спустя Сейрин продолжают тренировки для будущих матчей, чтобы не остаться позади остальных команд, которые тренируются также хорошо. Они замечают отсутствие Куроко и Кагами. Позже они приходят и извиняются за опоздание из-за того, что получали фото от Момои с дня рождения Куроко. Фото присоединяется к остальной части команды на фотографиях в шкафчике Куроко, где также есть он и остальные из Поколения Чудес, играющие в стритбол. Куроко возобновил свою дружбу со старыми товарищами по команде и продолжает готовиться к будущим матчам с нимиБаскетбол Куроко. Глава 275. Стр. 17. Стритбол Команда Сейрин собралась в спорт-зале, где Рико рассказала им о стритбольной Команде Джаббервок из США, которые прилетели в Японию, чтобы сыграть с местной университетской командой. Instead of joining the group for a break, Kuroko and Kagami continue to practice, which their teammates note is due to the team's Interhigh resultsEXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 12. Riko dismisses the team to continue training while inviting one of them to watch the match with her, which will be Hyūga. В день матча Куроко и Кагами смотрели новости по TV, из которых узнали, что Команда Strky - Японская университетская команда, проиграла с разгромным счётом, Kuroko and Kagami as well as all of the basketball players in the region are angered by the mocking gameplay of Team Jabberwock. Кагетора попросил матч-реванш, Team Jabberwock accept to face the new team in a month's time. После этого Кагетора собрал Команду Vorpal Swords из Поколения Чудес, а также Куроко и Кагами, чтобы победить Команду ДжаббервокEXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 39. Команда Vorpal Swords начала тренироваться, и вскоре появилась Момои, которая немедленно полезла обнимать Куроко. Кагетора назначил Момои и Рико в качестве менеджера и помощника менеджера, а Хьюга, Такао и Вакамацу стали запасными игрокамиEXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 5. После некоторых изменений, уже в полном составе, команда приступила к серьёзным тренировкам. За время практики, Рико подметила насколько сильна их команда, но прокомментировала, что синхронизация слабая. Теперь команде нужно было оценить силы Команды Джаббервок и их стиль игры. Момои рассказала им о Сильвере, который был невероятно развит физически, быстр и имел сильный прыжок. Также она рассказала им и о Нэше Голде, который ещё не раскрыл все свои способности. Команда Vorpal Swords уже ждала встречи лицом к лицу с сильным противником. Между тем, пока Кагетора сожалеет, что ему придётся платить за расходы, Куроко бросает последний взгляд на видеозапись, прежде чем вернуться к тренировкам. После шести дней тренировок их командная игра явно улучшилась, но ещё не была идеальна. Рико поняла, что времени у них практически нет, но одному они точно научились - доверять своей команде. Кагетора решил снова сходить в клуб, где была Команда Джаббервок. После того, как Кагетора ушёл, Кисе и Кагами принялись вспоминать времена, когда они после своего первого матча встретили команду на стритбольной площадке. Когда Аомине спросил их, где Куроко, стало понятно, что они его упустилиEXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 28. In the club, Gold questions Kagetora on why he had brought a kid with him, only for Kagetora to notice Kuroko when he introduces himself. Kuroko introduces himself as a member of the opponent team and starts questioning Gold on why "monkeys" cannot play basketball as it is for everyone, which he is then mocked for. Having heard enough, Gold stands up and kicks Kuroko to the ground and onto the table.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 34 After falling, Kuroko is pulled on his hair by Gold who threatens him for lecturing him. Gold quickly pulls back as a fist is aimed at him, which is Kagami and the Generation of Miracles arriving to help Kuroko.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 36 Team Jabberwock realise that they are their opponents for the mach and start to mock them on how weak they are. Before Silver, Kagami and Aomine could start a fight, Akashi stops them and suggests battling it out on the court, to which Kuroko agrees. Team Vorpal Swords leave with the injured Kuroko, promising to defeat Team Jabberwock.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 40 On the day of the match, the Generation of Miracles are chosen as the starters while Kuroko and Kagami are on the bench. The match begins with Aomine scoring the first points of the game.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 44 The first quarter ends up in the favour of Team Vorpal Swords, however, the team is still conscious of Jabberwock's strength. After the break and onto the second quarter, Silver begins to show his true skills, overwhelming both Aomine and Murasakibara. After getting behind on points, Kagetora calls for a time-out and decides to member change Akashi and Midorima for Kuroko and Kagami in order to gain more strength to combat Silver. Murasakibara disagrees but after Akashi's persuasion, the giant agrees and the team goes back on the court.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 40 As the Jabberwock players notice Kuroko, they mock the team for giving up already as they placed a weak player on the team. The match resumes and with the team play of Kagami and Aomine, they manage to stop Silver and his advances. Murasakibara passes the ball to Kuroko, who is unnoticed by the Jabberwock players.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 47 Ссылки Навигация en:Tetsuya Kuroko pl:Tetsuya Kuroko es:Tetsuya Kuroko fr:Tetsuya Kuroko it:Tetsuya Kuroko id:Tetsuya Kuroko ja:黒子テツヤ zh:黑子哲也 Категория:Истории Категория:Подстраницы персонажей